


Tamarin's Date (WIP)

by ApexMiraculousReader1930



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, Trying to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexMiraculousReader1930/pseuds/ApexMiraculousReader1930
Summary: Anemone is freaking out when it comes to asking out her crush,Tamarin. With Kinkajou's help, the Seawing princess should have everything under control... Right?
Relationships: Anemone/Tamarin (Wings of Fire), Kinkajou/Turtle (Wings of Fire)
Kudos: 7





	Tamarin's Date (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> The only warning I'd put on this is that my writing is terrible and this is just practice. If you like i, cool. If you don't I'm open to constructive criticism.

To say Anemone was nervous was a major UNDERSTATEMENT. The Seawing princess had asked Tamarin on a date... and she said yes!  
'Okay Anemone. You are a princess and an animus. Surely going on a date with the dragon you like shouldn't be a problem for you.' Pacing around the room, the pale blue Seawing nearly crashed into Kinkajou,Tamarin's best friend. Wait, Tamarin's best friend!  
"Kinkajou! "  
"EEK!" The bright yellow Rainwing nearly paled, "Y-yes?" she squeaked. This was great. Kinkajou knew everything about the blind Rainwing.  
"Kinkajou, you know everything there is to know about Tamarin, right?"  
"Yeah?" she looked nervous, as if she were hiding something. Anemone would ignore that for now because she a real problem to deal with. "I need your help", she began"I asked Tamarin on a date and she said yes ANDIHAVENEVERBEENONADATEANDINEEDYOURADVICE! " Kinkajou just stared as she tried to make out the jumble of words the royal just blurted. "Of course I'll help you but I am a bit curious as to why you asked me about dating advice."

The normally bright, cherry Rainwing now hued into an orange, purple, white swirl of scales. Twiddling her claws and shrugging her shoulders, Anemone said, "Well I kind of thought you knew some things since you are technically dating my brother". She feigned innocence and continued, "If you were trying to hide it, you're not really subtle about it".Kinkajou stuttered as she thought of a cover up, but the princess interrupted her. "You're lucky my mother and siblings like you."Shocked wasn't entirely what Kinkajou felt at the moment. She had given up trying hide her" secret" from the Seawing. She sighed, "Okay then, if I help you with Tamarin then you can't tell anyone that Turtle and I are dating... yet." The pale Seawing smirked, "It's a deal!" Anemone a said and shook the Rainwing's talons.

~Later that evening~

Anemone and Tamarin were strolling away from the Academy, tail intertwined with tail. Their wings brushed against each other as they talked about everything and nothing. They had made it o a lake that was so clear you could see through it and the starry night being reflected. The princess led them to the edge and slipped into the water. She left the Rainwing outside because the water was absolutely Freezing and Anemone wouldn't make Tamarin do something she didn't like.


End file.
